This invention is directed to therapy apparatus and a method for massaging a patient's back. More particularly, the apparatus and method relate to the massaging of portions of a patient's back in a sequential manner by a pad having a plurality of adjacent inflatable and deflatable chambers to mobilize the spine and massage, stretch, and relax the musculature and soft tissue. This allows the spine to realign, thereby decreasing pain and increasing mobility and range of motion.
Discomfort, pain, injuries and diseases involving the back are common. The back consists of a column of bones called vertebrae, which are separated by discs that act as cushions and are held together by muscles and ligaments. A normal healthy back has three natural curves, the upper cervical curve, the thoracic curve and the lower lumbar curve. When these three curves are in normal alignment, a person's body weight is evenly distributed throughout the vertebrae and discs, and when the muscle groups of the back are strong and flexible the person may move freely and without effort. Natural aging, premature aging, misuse, or injury, give rise to certain spinal problems which cause a variety of symptoms, such as stiffness, pain, tingling and numbness. More serious back problems may require corrective surgery, but the majority of back problems respond favorably to non-surgical therapy. Many back problems may be healed by a combination of rest, modalities, medication, or bracing.
Many types of apparatus and methods have heretofore been proposed and developed for alleviating back and limb problems by massaging the back or one or more parts of a patient's body by means of inflatable and deflatable cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,355 to Katsumasa Hara discloses an air device for massaging a body or body portion by means of a pad on a mat which holds the whole body or by means of a shaped article wrapped about a body portion. The pad/mat and the shaped articles are formed with a plurality of adjacent air inflatable bags which may be provided with their own inlet and exhaust ports for compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,556 to Moreau A. Keller, Jr. is directed to a spinal massage and exercise device comprising one or more yielding oblate spheroids rotatably held in a support frame. The user of the device places his or her spine on the spheroids and propels the device with his or her legs to move the device and massage the spine.
The prevalency of apparatus for dealing with back problems is illustrated in the Late Spring (1991) mail-order catalog of Hammacher Schlemmer of Fairfield, Ohio, which offers a number of devices for dealing with back problems. On page 18 is shown a Stress Soothing All Body Massage Pad that creates a continuous series of finger-like massage pulses across a body and includes a lumbar support system. On page 19 is shown an Orthopedic Back Rest including a lumbar back support. On page 20 is shown a Massaging Lounger which is electronically operated to provide a smooth rolling massage to soothe sore muscles. On page 21 is shown a Personal Massager comprising two small round nodules which roll in a circular motion and which may be positioned to massage tired aching muscles in the user's neck, back, legs, or arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,249 to Arthur L. Lee, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,069 to James H. Hasty; U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,010 to Edward J. Arkans; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,599 to Thomas A. Mummert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,121 to Izhar Shienfeld; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,328 to Mark Kolstedt; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,020 to Horace Bullard are directed to apparatus and/or a method for the sequential application of pressure to a portion of the body.
While the developments described in each of the above patents or catalog may operate in a therapeutic manner to deal in a reasonable manner with certain back and limb problems, none have the same design or structure or operate in as effective a manner to deal with certain back problems as does the apparatus and method of this invention.